


Give Me Your Hand

by Xedra



Series: Drarry Prompt Fics [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 80's Music, Drarry Prompt Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xedra/pseuds/Xedra
Summary: Pure fluff inspired by an 80's love ballad.





	Give Me Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Drarry Prompt Challenge: 200 word limit for "Any Song can be a prompt" (I went over, sue me)  
> FB group DRARRY: fanfiction and fanart

Draco was spending the day with Harry in Muggle London and insisted Harry show him around this thing called a "mall" - a massive complex of shops and restaurants teeming with Muggles on a busy Saturday afternoon. 

He found the experience illuminating, to say the least. Harry settled him in booth at a small cafe and let him ruminate while he fetched their beverages. 

The atmosphere in the cafe was calm and relaxing and the scent of whatever was currently brewing was divine. Perfect for the deep thinking. 

He was soon stirred from his thoughts by music that began playing overhead. The melody was slow and lovely, but it was the words that caught his breath. 

"Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'   
Do you feel my heart beating   
Do you understand   
Do you feel the same   
Am I only dreaming   
Or is this burning an eternal flame" 

Draco was utterly spellbound. When Harry returned, he'd barely set down their drinks when Draco grabbed his hands and begged him to listen. 

Harry did and was stunned by the effect a rather sappy 80's ballad was having on his boyfriend. Stunned, but pleased at the heated way Draco was now looking at him. He listened as the chorus played again and squeezed Draco's hands.

Sappy it may be, but it was now their song, and it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Song credit: Eternal Flame by The Bangles - because it gives me the giggles to imagine Draco adoring 80's music.


End file.
